To Ginny
by MyNameisNothing
Summary: Harry leaves one last letter to Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

To Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I am making no profit what so ever off this or any of my fan fiction.**

**Thanks: **To my beta-reader: **PirateQueen** for reading my writing and helping it become better with her wonderful advice.

**To Ginny**

_By Magicdust_

'_Quidditch robes, school skirt, work robe, overalls…'_ She impatiently pushed her hair out of her cinnamon eyes and went back to work.

'_Red, blue, PINK?!'_ Ginny picked up the shirt with one finger and stared accusingly at it.

'_Phlegm_' she thought the word as though it were venom; only _that_ girl would wear something so…well _unsavory_.

Dismissively, she tossed it aside, smiling as it hit the armchair with a satisfying _thwack._

After gathering all the folded clothes into a pile and stacking them neatly into a basket, Ginny made her way up the stairs. Humming slightly to herself, she hiked up one more flight of stairs and down the hallway to Ron's room. Opening the door, orange-coated walls plastered with Quidditch posters dating back eleven years, met her eyes.

The girl, just sixteen years, set the basket down in the doorway, lost in a myriad of dreams and memories. Walking over to the bed, its cover matching the décor of the room, Ginny sat down softly and picked up a worn t-shirt. Immediately, she recognized it as Harry's.

_2 weeks._ _14 days, eleven hours and fifteen minutes_ since they had parted and still not a word since their fight.

Twisting the soft fabric in her hands, Ginny bit her lip.

Her mind, she saw him. His green, almond eyes sparkled with laughter, grinning with hope and life. She couldn't imagine a life without him, Implausible.

Ginny shook her head; she refused to think about that. Not now, not ever, it wouldn't enter her mind. She picked up the shirt and folded it, opening the bureau to place it inside. She froze when she saw what rested amid school socks and a Gryffindor tie.

An envelope, a leather string tied around the back. Across the front, in inky scrawl was one word--

Ginny

She knew that writing.

_Him. _Her heart sped up to an alarming rate.

Letting go of the shirt, Ginny reached into the drawer to with take the paper out. Sinkingdown into a chair by the window, she held it firmly in two hands.

For the longest time, she stared at the writing, her mind buzzing with unanswered questions. What could Harry want to tell her? There was nothing to say anymore; it was over._ They_ were over. Ginny had a good mind to throw it into the fire with all her wonders and hopes for their future. And yet…

Something told her not to.

For whatever reason, some unknown voice spoke, telling her to allow this as one last thing before she let him go, for real this time, and if that didn't work, to give herself a reason not to.

Ginny bravely undid the string. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded the parchment. Shaky hand writing met her eyes.

_To Ginny,_

_Lately, it seems as though you won't talk to me, although I know why. Believe me, I never want to leave you, you are the only person I can really talk to. Whenever I had a problem, I always came to you and you helped me._

_Naturally, the last thing I want is to put you in danger. _

_These "scavenger hunts" Hermione, Ron and I are going onto look for the lost "treasures" are dangerous. I won't lie and say that it isn't. Once again, you have to trust me that I always want you to be with me, but right now it is too hazardous. Maybe someday, when this is all over, you and I can be together, but right now, I won't risk hurting you any further._

_I can promise you two things, one of which is the truth._

_The day I broke up with you; hardest thing I have ever done. I never wanted it to end this way, but I want you to understand there is a reason and that is this: I want you to go on. With me, you can't, with me there is no guarantee of a future. Maybe after all this, there will be, but for now, there isn't. _

_(_Tear drops fell ontothe parchment, smearing the ink. But Ginny read on.)

_I don't honestly know how I could have done this without you. I may not always be on Earth, and I know that now, but I will always be with you, no matter where you go. Ginny: A few days before I left, I buried something for you under the cypress tree behind your house. When I am gone, you will be able to get it. Just know, you are, and will always be, my heart._

_I will owl you when it is safe but from now on, in letters, I am my father's name. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

_P.S. - I have enclosed the Marauders Map. You need it more than "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". It will help you with "mischief managed"_

Ginny rested the letter on her legs. Pulling out the folded, aged parchment that was the Marauder's Map, she tucked it into her jeans pocket. She buried her face in her hands. Tears dripped silently into them. _Harry,_ she cried to herself, _Harry._

Lifting her head out of her hands, Ginny turned her face to look out of the window, at the sky painted with elaborate golden hues, pinks, lavender and periwinkle blue.

"There is no-one else, Harry, and there never will be," she whispered; a vow to herself and to him.

Footsteps sounded outside the room.

"Ginny?" It was her mother's voice. "Ginny? Are you in here?"

"Yes, Mum." Ginny said, shifting her face from the window to look at the door. "You can come in."

The door opened to reveal a tired Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny, dear, are you alright?" she said, eyeing her daughter's tear-streaked cheeks. "Oh, Gin." Mrs. Weasley sighed and walked over to put an arm around her shoulder. Ginny welcomed the embrace and leaned onto her mother's shoulder. A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"I know you miss him, in all ways dear," She said, smoothing her daughter's red locks. "But he will be home soon."

"How can you promise that, Mum?" Ginny said, turning her face to look up. Mrs. Weasley considered this, her blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"You will see him again," she stated firmly. She removed her arm and walked towards the door. "Dinner is ready when you want to come down."

"I will be down in a minute." Ginny said, looking out of the window again. "I just need a second." Behind her, she heard her mother close the door, and walk down the hallway.

The sky had begun to turn a deep blue-black now, and Ginny stared up into it, her eyes scanning the sky. She saw pinpoints of stars, and the faint silhouettes of trees but she knew there was much more than that. Glancing back down at the letter, Ginny whispered, her call meant for only Harry and herself.

"I will be waiting for you, Harry," she said holding the letter close to her heart. "Whenever you can come home; back to me and the rest of your family." _And when and if you are ready,_ she thought, _back to us_.

Ginny folded the parchment into her shirt pocket, and with one last look at the window, walked out of Ron's room to join part of her family, wishing three of the other members were there. But they would be; she would make sure of that.

**Fin**

**A/N: Please review! They really help! **Also, this ficlet is set in the time during the first few chapters of one of my other writing "Essence of Chivalry". Thanks for reading!

Magicdust


	2. To Ginny

_**To Ginny**_

_Hello, beautiful reviewers. (: If you are reading this, that means you just clicked on that nifty little "next chapter button" on the bottom of your screen, which also leads me to believe that you read the first and only chapter (so far, maybe ever) of 'To Ginny.'_

_Since I posted this on this site, I've been receiving every so often review alerts/private messages on this story, asking me when I'm going to update it, what's under the tree, etc._

_The truth is this; I wrote 'To Ginny' so long ago I can't tell you exactly how many years it's been. I think I must have been 13. So about 5, lol. XD And originally, it, like 'Essence' was going to be a full-length, chapter fic. But…over time, it, like the majority of my fan fiction, took the backseat during some really busy times, and eventually I just forgot about it. :/ That's regretful for me, because I was really into the idea as I'm remembering it now. _

_I may update it, I may not. D: I wrote this pre-DH, pre-HBP, and I just kind of want to leave it where it is. _

_Whatever the case, I really appreciate the lovely PMS/reviews I've gotten on it. (: You guys make me smile. It'd mean a lot to me if you guys took a gander at some of my other stories._

_Haha at gander. :D_

_Anyway, thank you guys a lot, and thank you to the people who reviewed all my other stories on SQ before the site shut down. _

_Much much love,_

_VioletEyes_

_P.S.- I CAN'T tell you what was hidden under the tree, because I may steal the idea and use it in another fan fic. D: Heh…sowwy. 3_


End file.
